mobius_elitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius Elite FAQ
Q) Does my character have to be in the Mobius Elite organization? A) '''No, we try to hold various types of roleplay, between Elite-members, Non-Elite members, non-action oriented, and villain roleplays. I actually encourage members to create multiple characters for the various types of roleplay. There's also a number of other factions you can have your character be a part of. '''Q) '''Can my character be a hybrid animal or have parts of other animals on them? (Ex. Hedgefox, Hedgecat, etc.) '''A) '''No, not naturally. The rules of our roleplay universe prevent hybrid animals from occurring. Male characters are the same animal as their father and female characters are the same animal as their mother, however they CAN acquire the coloration of the opposite parent. The only types of characters that can have multiple animal parts are mutants, or require some other explanation to their existence. Even then, normal unmodified characters are preferred over those. Anthropomorphic Chao also fall into this category. '''Q) Can my character be human? A) After much group discussion, I have finally caved on this issue and will allow human characters to be allowed into the main roleplay. Keep in mind however, that most humans do not possess latent powers like shooting energy, running fast, or jumping high. This means that the Mobius Elite is pretty much devoid of humans in combat roles outside of GUN troops. Since humans are more accepting of robotics than mobians, this could be circumvented by having a human character's "powers" come from robotic equipment instead. For advice on designing human characters, aesthetically try to keep that "Sonic" feeling. Billy Hatcher has a good art style for "Sonic-ized" humans if you'd like to do something like that. Avoid excessive detail or anime styles. *Good examples: Eggman, Snively, and Maria *Bad examples: Princess Elise, Chris Thorndyke, or pretty much any human character that appears in Sonic X. Q) Can I be an alien/robian? A) '''Currently, technology in this universe has not developped far enough to allow for deep space travel. I will allow Black Arms characters (technically Dark Arms due to the Archie canon we're using), but other alien races are pretty much a no go until we further the RP into space adventures. Robians (robotocized mobians) also do not exist in this universe, since the modified history has basically erased the concept of roboticization from ever existing. Pure robot characters are okay, but may be better suited to villain roles, as are characters with cybernetic prosthetics. '''Q) Can I have multiple characters? A) '''Yes, multiple characters are encouraged so that roleplayers have a bit more flexibility participating in various scenarios. One character won't necessarily be able to fit into every given situation. Keep in mind that when doing so, you must keep yourself from meta-gaming. (Gaining certain knowledge on one character and then using that knowledge on another character who has no logical reason to know so.) During text-only roleplays you're also allowed to control more than one of your characters at a time, so long as you maintain the same behavior about meta-gaming. '''Q) '''Can I roleplay as a canon character? '''A) No. The roleplay takes place a great deal of time in the future from Sonic's time, meaning most canon characters would have died off. Any characters that WOULD still be around during present time will be handled solely by the GMs. Q) What is/isn't canon in this roleplay? A) '''Recently, the Archie comics have gone through a major revamp due to the Super Genesis Wave story arc, so everything from issue 252 and onwards is considered canon, as well as most things referenced in the modified history that occured in previous issues but is still canon in the new universe. For those of you who don't read the Archie comics, the universe we've put together for the roleplay is a slightly modified mashup of the Sonic games, as well as some basic elements and locations the Archie comics such as the freedom fighters and Mobotropolis. Certain pieces of both canons have been taken into account, and some others have been left out intentionally. As a general rule, every mainstream Sonic game between Sonic 1 and Sonic Unleashed is canon. If you want to know if something else specifically is canon or not, just ask. '''Q) '''I want to create my own scenario for a roleplay, can I? '''A) Yes, all members are encouraged to create their own scenarios and story arcs. Try to keep them within the general theme and guidelines of the roleplay universe. Keep in mind that the general style and mood of the universe is a mix of Sonic and Phantasy Star Online. The Mobius Elite is essentially a Sonic-spun version of the Guardians. Heavily violent and dark roleplay is discouraged, so roleplays involving major violence or disfiguration of any characters are less likely to be approved. Keep it PG-13. Any violent, dark, or scarring events that occur should be done off-screen, or should be okayed by the group owners before being roleplayed out. Most of the universe weapons are laser/energy/plasma-based, but even though some of them do shoot slugs, gorey wounds and exploding heads should not be something that occurs in the roleplay, and though bladed weaponry is common for many characters, decapitations and throat-slitting should not occur either. Simply put, do not write extreme detail concerning the level of violence in combat. Horror-themed scenarios are being experimented with, but more psychologically-based horror scenarios are preferred over heavily gorey or bloody horror scenarios. Enemy types of all sorts are allowed, from other people, to robots, demons, and monstrous abominations. Monsters formed from leftover energies from Dark Gaia could be commonplace. Keep in mind that the mood and style of the roleplay must still fit into the guidelines given earlier. Demons and monsters based on modern, real life religions, for example, are prohibited. Category:Roleplay Information